


Rose Petals in the Wind

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cutegirlmayra, sonamy - Freeform, sonicxamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: One day, while Amy continues to try and impress Sonic, Tails invites her to come to the city with him. There, he agrees to teach her a thing or two about flirting with Sonic, along with some other advice from outside sources as well. Sonic is surprised by the turnaround, but can he really understand her feelings? Or will the Wind be left without his Rose petals? Or the opposite?





	1. Story of the Rose Petals in the Wind begins

Rose Petals in the Wind

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(I got obsessed with this couple again XP lol, now I'm like, need a break from Zelda….)

Amy rose stood on the right side of the road,… again. It was almost afternoon, Sonic, if this was one of the three out of five times he actually showed some kind of pattern in his running, was going to dash by at lightening speeds.

Amy, having been preparing for this moment, had a perfect plan for making him stop this time. She gently, but trying to be attractive(failing, may I add), moved her leg up slightly next to her other one. Then placed one hand on her hip, and the other on her head. "All I have to do now is wink, and Sonic will be mine~" she chimed. She stood there and waited for what seemed like forever… but nothing happened. "Ohhh..!" she broke formation, growing impatient and unhappy. "WHERE IS HE?! SOOONIICCC!" in her fit of rage, she screamed out his name. "You can't just leave me here all alone…" she started to calm down, and sighed in disappointment. Putting both hands to her hips, she pouted, "Now Amy, what have we learned about giving up on Sonic?" "Not too? That's a girl." she suddenly responded to herself. "Good pep talk." she resumed position. "I must always be ready."

"…Amy..? What are you..uh.. Doing?"

Amy didn't move from her position of what she supposed was attractive, but she did move her eyes and head slightly, seeing a familiar yellow fox. She looked upset, she must of hoped it was Sonic. "Hmph, I'm waiting for Sonic!" she stated openingly. "And you?"

"Ha, I figured." the boy placed on hand on his head and scratched it awkwardly. "However, the pose looks a bit mature for you. Is that what your going for? Oh, and I was just going to Station Square to get some stuff. Groceries, tools, oil for the Xtornado, you know, a list of sorts." Tails smiled and looked to Amy then, as if he knew something she didn't. "You know.. You could come too… if you want?" he offered.

"…hmm…NOPE." she closed her eyes and stubbornly lifted her nose in the air. "I can't miss Sonic, who knows if he'll be coming soon. And what do you mean trying!? I am mature! I've always acted mature.." she turned around to scold him, and then broke formation. "Besides… what if I go and don't see him today…" she sounded awfully lonely.

"…." Tails looked at her with pitty, and then sighed. "Alright, you made me worry enough about you for one day. Sonic's off at Eggman's base, beating up his new batch of robots. How about I treat you to ice cream, then you can come back and pose for Sonic's arrival all you want. Deal?" he was such a good friend, Amy almost teared up thinking about how nice he was being to her right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she turned around with chibi tears in her eyes. "Can't you see I've been waiting forever?!" she ran up to him, wiping her tears away. "Your younger than me, sniff, but you always act like my older brother…Ohh~" she embraced him, catching him off guard.

"U-uh, Amy? I can't…gasp, breathe!" Tails struggled in her sudden show of affection. "Air…"

"Oh! Sorry! Hehe, I tend to be stronger than I think sometimes…" she let go of him, and he gasped for air, but then smiled again to her, this time with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"It's okay, Amy. And I'm happy to be there for you. Someone's got to take care of you when Sonic's not around." he wagged his tails, apparently, that statement made him very happy. "So..? Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Amy skipped along, walking with Tails to the train station.

Back in the city, Amy was licking her ice cream, strawberry of course, while Tails was looking over his list of things to buy. "Let's see… Amy.. Could you carry some stuff for me..?" he asked, seeming to have already decided in his head that that would be her job.

"Sure, I mean, you bought me ice cream after all!" Amy happily chimed, jumping on a bench, swinging around a lamp post, and then skipping back down to Tail's side again.

"Gee, Amy. You sure are cheery. What's your secret?" Tails inquired.

"What do you mean..? I'm always positively happy." Amy said, looking back to Tails in confusion.

"Well… I mean.. don't take this wrong or anything… but even when Sonic's gone off somewhere.. Your always so disappointed… but you never look really depressed for long." Tails explained, putting his list down and looking at Amy for her response.

Amy's quick steps slowly lingered into a steady walk, "….." she then halted, her eyes covered in shadows, making Tails walk by her and slowly turned around,

"…Amy..?"

How could she tell him..? How much her heart really did ache, whenever Sonic wasn't by her side, whenever he wasn't in her sight, whenever she couldn't hear his laughter or cocky words, or see his amazing and daring fleets to save the world? There is no way to explain it, to express it even. And she knew she couldn't really express how much she loved Sonic, because she had no fathom of how she could ever even go about doing it. How can you show someone the real measure of how much you loved them? Or how could anyone even measure the love someone had for another?

Amy took a deep breath, and looked up to Tails with a closed-eyed smile, "I simply dream." she stated, "and my dreams carry me to wherever Sonic may be." she looked off into the sky, seeing the clouds moving slowly, and the birds in there arrow like formation flying over them.

Tails looked at her dumbfounded, almost not able to even speak back to her. He looked down and then back at his list. "….Amy… what if I told you… I could help you stop dreaming..?"

Amy looked at him with surprised curiosity, "Stop dreaming? What do you mean Tails?"

Tails looked up at her, then with confliction, looked away. "I've known Sonic a lot longer than you… I might be able to… in a since at least,.. Help you express your love for him in a different… more controlled way. That way, Sonic would spend time with you…" he then muttered a fainted whisper behind his shoulder, "and not be so scared to death of you.."

"Tails… you would do that? Teach me how to flirt?" she was serious and heart felt on the first line, but on the second she broke into a humorous giggle, holding her hand up in a fist to hide her smile at his suggestion.

"W-Well-!" Tails became flustered. He turned red and starting failing his arms around, "I mean..! It wouldn't hurt right?" (/-/)

Amy looked at him earnestly, and then lowered her fist a little, looking at him with sincerity in her eyes, almost to the point of sorrow. "Tails… would it really help.. Sonic to spend time with me..? Or even like me..?"

Tails looked back up, pouting, but then noticed her expression and kinda lost his embarrassment. "Amy… Sonic wouldn't call you his friend if he didn't like you. He shows you affection… just not the way you tend to want it…" he tried to again, explain. "Let's start by working on your confidence. It's good to be confident, but not so much to where you make it sound like Sonic's got no choice in it. And maybe a bit on self control, you can't just run up and hug people to death, Amy. It's not very lady like.. Oh! And then there's that anger of yours, no piko-piko smashing. And another thing-" Tails walked off with Amy by his side, explaining this and that about what she should do. All the while, Amy took mental notes, listening intently to each word Tails spoke to her about.

'I will get better….I will make Sonic fall helplessly in love with me! And then,… I'll never be alone again… and Sonic will never want to leave my side again! Never!'

"Let's stop here for a moment, I have to go to the tools shop and pick up some new supplies, will you be okay here, Amy?" Tails had set his bags down at an outdoor restaurant's table with three chairs and a cute, big umbrella with red and white stripes. There were quite a few people out today, and it was a pretty warm day for so many people to be out. Amy nodded, and sat down in the white and decoratively designed metal chair, smiling. "Hmhmm. I'll wait right here!" she said happily, and waved to Tails as he ran off. But then her waving slowed… as she looked depressingly lonely again. She quickly, in a fluid moment, placed her hand under her chin, and her elbow forcefully down on the table, her face having such a solemn pout on her lips. Then…

"Out of my way, Losers!" Jet streamed by on his Gear, forcing passerby's to quickly get out of his way or face a very dangerous machine run by a very dangerous competitor.

"Jet, hold up!" Wave came in flying right by him, and tapped his shoulder as he whipped up some wind to halt himself, almost blasting away some people as he turned to stop.

"This better be important, Wave! I'm training here, beating my high score!" He held up a fist, he seemed to be confident as ever in his abilities on that Gear.

"It's Storm… he's gotten.. 'distracted' again.." Waved moved her hand up to her face, and turned it to it's backside, whispering to him, and used her other hand's thumb to indirectly point at Amy.

"What?! It's that pink hedgehog! Sonic's friend! What's she doing around-EHM!" Wave had clamped her hand over Jet's mouth.

"SHHHH! She'll hear you!" Wave warned him.

"EHEMEM-SO..?!" Jet furiously stated through muffled noise.

It wasn't helping them, they we're only a few distances away from Amy, she could hear they as loudly as if she was next to them. But where was Storm..?

"Uhh…hehe..duh… how's it going, little miss?"

Amy, quickly in her distressed surprised, turned around to see Storm looking over her. His frame was huge compared to her small being, and he held his Gear to the side of him with both arms, looking squeamish and blushing slightly. "Uh! Storm?" Amy said, responding but looking a bit creeped out. "When did you..?"

"Ah-ha… I um.. Saw you all alone and I..uh… was just wondering what you were doin'… if you don't mind me asking." he was being polite as always, and Amy smiled.

"I was just waiting for Tails to come back.. He's suppose to be teaching me how to express my feelings 'positively' to Sonic without scaring him away.." she openly stated, moving back around and placing her arm on the table and holding her head up again with the other.

"Positively?" Storm looked confused. "Scared..? Why would anyone think your way of love.. was.. Uh.. Well.. Wrong?"

Amy looked back at him, intrigued. "What..?"

"Well…I mean..um.." he fidgeted, moving his Board over himself, and then back to the side, looking around everywhere and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "If you want some more advice.. Um.. I think, though I'm no expert." he waved his hands out in front of him. "I mean, in my humble opinion, you should just tell him in a different way than before how much you love him. If you really want to change the way you deliver your sweet affection… uh! Not saying that I think your affections are sweet or anything! I just.. uh.. um.." he fidgeted from leg to leg, hopping a bit and still not looking at her. He looked up and scratched his beak. "I mean.. having someone like you show such devoted affection for someone… with all your might and strength too… or heart and will… whatever it is, it's still amazing.. Ya know?" he looked down at her, showing no sign of being fake in his words at all.

Amy's eyes shook in wonder, his words had made her feel good about herself, unlike some people she knew… who kept telling her that her way wasn't the right way at all. "T-thank you, Storm. I really appreciate that comment. Really," she took his hand and smiled warmly to him. "I do."

Storm's face got redder and redder, until it exploded in fumes of red. His eyes got hazy and spinny, and his kept laughing weirdly. "N-no-no problem, little lady…da-haha." he stumbled away, and Wave and Jet had to help him from falling over on people. They ended up having to co-pilot as he fell on both their Gear, and they awkwardly waved to Amy.

"heh heh…" they both had sweat drops on there faces, and Amy just looked worried, but then smiled. "What's she smiling at? Whatever she did, it just made Storm even MORE useless than before!" Complained Jet, not seeming to understand the situation.

"Oh, shut up, Jet. Can't you see he's trying?" Wave glared at Jet.

"Trying what? To kill us and die!? He's heavy you know! My Gear's not able to take this much weight, it's a light type of board!" he aggressively tried to lift Storm off of his board and more on to Wave's but it failed miserably and it ended up making both their Gears wobble again.

"Ugh! Your such a bird brain! Just help me get him home on the blimp!"

"Whatever! Humph."

They all dashed off, leaving Amy to wonder what Wave meant too. "Storm's so nice." she finally concluded.

Then a gust of wind rushed by her,

she didn't even notice the chilidog stand only a little bit of distance away from her. She gasped, as the image of blue blur slowed to a figure of a hedgehog, who stood in front of it. Back facing her, she got up slowly, walking with unsteady steps toward the stand.

"What'll be, Mr. Sonic?"

"Your usual, good sir. Something hot, spicy, and…" Sonic rolled his eyes slowly up to the chilidog seller. "Surprise me." he teased.

"Haha! This one's on the house then, Sonic! A new topping, especially designed for my favorite customer!" the chilidog man moved down into his stand. "No peeking!" he demanded humorously, pointing a finger warningly at Sonic.

Sonic was already leaning over, tail wagging uncontrollably, his mouth opening and drooling like a dog until the man gave him the warning. He slide back over the counter and folded his noodle like arms, huffing cutely at not being able to look.

"Here you are! I call, the supreme delight! Take a gander at the smell, friend." he held the chilidog over to Sonic waved it around his nose a bit. Sonic's nose wiggled widely as he looked in almost ecstasy at wanting to try it.

"Stop tempting me with her already and give her here!" he quickly, as fast as lightening itself, zipped up to the stand and climbed slightly over it, holding his hand out to take the chilidog.

"Haha!" the man had instinctively pulled back, but then slowly lowered the chilidog into Sonic's hand. "Take care of her, Sonic." he bowed.

"I will." Sonic played along and took a bite. "Woah! I don't know what you did, but you just made me the happiest man around!"

"Your to kind, haha. Oh? And what will you have, little lady?" The chilidog manager looked down to Amy, and Sonic slowly turned around too.

Suddenly, he began to sweat profusely.

"Um… hmm.." Amy walked up to the stand, placing both hands on the stand. It made a slamming noise, and Sonic jumped at it, looking as if he was prepared to dash away at any given moment.

This was Amy's chance to give both Tail's and Storm's ideas a test run, a small pop-quiz if you will. "Let's see…" she looked over the menu. 'Tails said that Sonic likes to be in control of situations… then maybe…' "Hmmm…HMMMM…" she looked down at the menu, about to point to something, "Ah…no no…" she pulled her finger away. Then slyly, looked up to Sonic, and then back down.

At this point, Sonic was confused. He slowly returned to his natural posture, putting his guard down slightly. It was the first time Amy hadn't rammed into him with a killer death hug, and he wasn't to sure what she was planning or playing at. He nibbled on his chilidog, waiting to see what she did. When he noticed her game, he didn't take his eyes off of her, but lifted his finger and pointed to an option on the menu. This was, of course, quite a while after Amy keep 'um-ing' and 'hmm-ing' at it for quite a while.

"THAT ONE!" the minute Sonic choice something for her, she slammed down hard her finger on it. Breathing heavily, happy he caught on to her play.

"Ah, the sudden surprise, eh? Coming right up." the food cart vender began to go back down into his cart of goodies, splashing on the ripe chili and all that, and then handed her the chilidog. "Don't worry about charge, ma'am. Any friend of Sonic's is free on my watch." he winked to her in a friendly gestured and tipped his hat.

Amy smiled cutely to him, "Thanks! Gee, it's swell I know you, Sonic." she bit lightly into the chilidog, she had a diet after all, but she couldn't waste an opportunity like this one.

"….Did Tails teach you that?…"

Amy twitched violently for a moment, the fresh chilidog almost falling out of her hands. "Eh…Eh…EHHHH!?" she screamed in shocked horror. "wha..? What ever do you mean, Sonic?…haha… maybe he just.. Might of.. Helped a little is all.." she looked away, embarrassed. "Ohh.. Why can't I just lie to you!?" she suddenly blurted out.

"Heh, well. That's a bit of betrayal, Tails…" he looked away from Amy, and shook his head. "So..? Let me just guess, if I may. Umm… Don't look threatening to him with a great big hug the first time you see him?"

"…." Amy looked away.

"I'm right on aren't I? Let's see…. Don't act all love struck, but more over, try to control yourself and take deep breathes before approaching him, right? I'm right aren't I?" Sonic moved to one side of her, than when he noticed she wasn't looking at him, he moved speedily to the next. "Ha! I'm so right." he scratched under his nose. "Hehe, figured you out in a heart beat, huh?" he teased. "Nice play though, if I didn't figure it out way before, it might of actually got me. Good one, Tails… good one." he took another bite of his chilidog.

Amy suddenly looked fiercely up to him, and he flinched in fear. "I DESIDED ON APPROACHING YOU AT THE CHILIDOG STAND! NOT TAILS! AND FURTHER MORE, THAT WAS REALLY HARD TO DO! SO AS REWARD, YOUR GOING TO SIT DOWN WITH ME AND WERE GONNA TALK!" she suddenly screamed out, he bent down slightly and bended his ears back in submission. "…Uh.. I mean.. it doesn't have to be a date or anything…" she remembered Tails telling her not to lose her cool if Sonic didn't say the right thing to her. But she couldn't help it, you can't completely change in one day…

"Well.. Gee Amy… you don't have to yell. I was just having fun is all…" Sonic shaped up a bit and stood straight again, looking at Amy to the side of his face and eating his chilidog slowly again.

The chilidog seller looked dumbstruck with confusion as he looked with white circled eyes and an open mouth at the scene in front of him. "Uhh….Wow, did that bring back memories of young love." he suddenly spoke out, but quietly to himself.

The two sat in awkward silence, however, Sonic didn't seem to look like it was very awkward at all. He ate his chilidog rather contently, having his legs crossed and kicked up on the table, leaning the chair back slightly as he had one arm behind his head.

"Um.. Sorry about yelling at you like that, Sonic…I really was trying hard though.. You could have been considerate.." she was looking down, obviously uncomfortable. Trying to hold in the urge to just reach over the table and snuggle in his chest with adoring words of love and fawning over being with him like this. She also had her arms straight down in front of her, her fist trembling and gripping her red dress. Her knees on her legs joined tightly together, but her legs split apart, her face a huge embarrassed blush mark on them.

"…?" Sonic looked up to her, "Hmm?" he noticed her state of being and smiled with the chilidog in his mouth. "Awh, wewll. I dwon't wmind reawly. I'wm wsed to wit." he spoke with his chilidog in his mouth, and Amy twitched at how rude that was. She took a deep breathe. 'Alright, I tried what Tails told me. And it got me this far, let's try Storm's way…'

"…um… There once was a Rose… and it was stuck to the ground deeply by it's roots…and was very lonely cause no other flowers were around…" she suddenly began. Sonic poked his head back up from just relaxing it back.

"Hwuh? Whewred thwat cowme frwom?"

"It stayed there, through hot days, cold weather, blistering storms, and so forth." she continued, keeping her eyes closed shut the entire time.

Sonic looked side to side, being really confused and not understanding her motives with this random story time thing. But he chewed his chilidog and just watched her, slightly dozing off a bit too.

"Well, one day, the rose bloomed. And it had beautiful petals that grew and moved gently with the pleasant and gentle wind." she slowly smiled, her uneasiness suddenly going away slightly.

Sonic noticed her sudden change, and wondered where this was going.

"Suddenly, on this very day, a gust of powerful wind flew by the rose. She wondered, "What was that?" and all of a sudden, her petals flew off after it! One by one. At first, she didn't know what to think of it, then she noticed, she was in the wind."

Sonic suddenly opening his eyes, and looked to Amy slowly. Tilting his head to the side, he placed his feet back on the ground to get a better look at her.

"She was flying! She was soaring over mountains, streams, and shores. She was literally being lifted to new lands and going on adventures here and there! She was so happy, she danced in the wind, almost like thanking it for letting her be taken with it on this freedom voyage. But then…" Amy opened her eyes slightly, and looked down and to the side at the ground near her. "The wind suddenly stopped… near a park where peopled walked daily in the sunshine. But today was gloomy, and no one was there."

Sonic suddenly finished his chilidog, and placed both arms on the table, resting on his arms he listened more intently to this odd story of hers.

"The rose petals suddenly floated uneasily to the ground, as the wind became gentler, and let them fall…" Amy closed her eyes again and moved her head back in front of her. "She called to the wind, "What happened? Where are you going? What have I done?" but the wind carried on. And so the petals remained there, as it began to rain. The wind seemed to pick up again, but by then, the rose petals we're already to stuck to the ground to fly again. The wind moved on, and the rose petals were left to dream of the next day, when the wind would carry them away again, and not leave them stuck there forever."

Sonic suddenly saw where this was going, and glared slightly, suddenly not liking this story very much anymore.

"But the next day was a warm, summers day. And people began to return on their usual routes around the park, trampling the rose petals, to where some were torn, others we're buried in the ground and dirt of the roads, some were carried by birds into nests and squished by eggs. Some of the rose petals wanted to just give up home on the Wind, it was to wild and free, it would never carry them away and give them dreams to ride on again. They began to believed it had abandoned them-" suddenly, Amy was cut off as Sonic reached across the table and placed a finger on her lips.

With a cocky grin, he continued the story, "And so the Rose's petals felt they would wilt away, forever waiting for there precious wind to return for them, however, not knowing when."

Amy looked flustered and shocked. She tried to understand what he was doing, he wasn't gonna let her finish? Try and explain how she felt to him? What was he doing..? Was he even trying to understand?

"Some never stopped hoping though, while others would doubt, saying they could never be flown across the world again to find adventures or perilous wonders ever again. But one little petal remembered something, the feeling of flight."

Amy looked intently into Sonic's eyes.

"The petal felt a bit of wind in a person's step, in a bird's flight, in a leaf's gently fall. It realized it didn't need the wind to fly. If these beings could control the wind, why not she? So, she took it upon herself to fly, to command the wind. And she-"

"Couldn't!" Amy stood up, slamming her hands to the table. "She already was torn up enough! She realized, how could she control the wind? It wasn't something that could be controlled! It just was. And it would never give her the right to be free in it like the other beings! All because it loved it's freedom so much-"

"AND SO-" Sonic rose up too, staring Amy down, face to face, "On that day, while the petal felt this way. The wind suddenly looked behind him for the first time. He thought, "Gee… where's those petals that used to follow me so much? Could they have learned to fly off on there own? Or did they find a place to land?" either way, the wind didn't feel lonely, more concerned about where his little friends had gone."

"So he forgot them..?" Amy suddenly moved back, her eyes filled with sorrow and unbelief.

"The wind never concerns itself with the things that flow through it, it never knew it's worth to such things, just that it was loved and praised by them." Sonic spoke very calmly, but the intensity in his eyes never left. He was trying to tell her something too, but Amy couldn't figure out what.

"As the wind went on his daily course, he noticed the petals had fallen in the park. He told them, "Fly with me!" but they didn't believe they could without him. They begged, "Lift us up into you! So that we can fly-""

"With you." they all replied, "We don't want to fly on our own. It's to lonely, what adventure is there if we become wind ourselves? You are our wind. You are our life… our pleasures, are dreams, are inspirations… I just want to be with you."" Amy finally butted in with her heart's words. And Sonic stopped his story telling to look at her. She was almost on the verge of tears, "Do you really think that Rose couldn't have flown on her own? She didn't know she want to! Until she was carried off by a sudden gust of wind, that caressed her and taught her the joys of flight…" she started to cry. "She wanted to be everything for the wind… but it let her fall…. it ran from her! How do you think it felt? Why would it fly again if the memories of her first flight remained in her heart always?"

Sonic didn't respond, in fact maybe he couldn't respond. His hand slowly slid off the table, his face looking at her with no expression, did he really understand what she was saying..?

"Sonic, you fool! How could I love another, or even try to move past my wants and dreams just because you refuse to believe that your not what made me strong? That your not what made me, ME. Sonic.. You're a cruel jerk! How could you say you forgot I was there by your side? How could you say you don't concern yourself with me or others when I see you saving the them every day?! I want to love you, Sonic! I want to be with you!" she suddenly dashed off, holding an arm up to her face, and blasting off as far away from Sonic as possible. 'How could he say that? How could he… How could he…'

Tails suddenly flew around the corner with more bags, holding them in both arms and landing with a huge grin and humming happily as he walked up to where Sonic was. "Hey, Amy. Sorry to keep you waiting, I-…huh? Sonic? Oh, good you're here!" he ran up to Sonic, and then looked around, "….Where's Amy?"

"Gone without the wind." Sonic softly stated, and walked away.(and I mean, WALKED, not ran, BUT WALKED away.)


	2. Trampled Rose Petals

Trampled Rose Petals

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(Dude, it's only been one day, and people ALREADY noticed this story! I even got 4 reviews! And you know how I love my reviews~3 you guys made me so happy, that I decided to quickly write up the next one! I know, I know, I love you too ^^)

It had gotten dark, and Amy had ran all the way to the edge of the city. Sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out next to a bus station where no one was around. She felt so alone, so betrayed, how could Sonic say something like that? Change her story around… it's not funny… it's plain cruel.

"What does he think I am..? A past-time toy to play with when your bored? Then move on to something better? Can't he see I'm serious about him… I've been serious for 8 years! I think by now he should of known not to treat my feelings so lightly…" she sniffed out a few words in her depressed state, wiping away some of her tears with her arm. Through sniffles, she suddenly looked back over her shoulder, and then to the right. "He didn't even bother running after me… sniff, he's to cruel.."

A few miles away, and coming at accelerated rates, we're the Babylon rogues. They speedily were headed home, when storm noticed a little pink dot fly by his eye sight as he passed the bus stop. "A..Amy?" he quickly halted his Gear and then thought a moment, "She looked… sad…" he, as fast as he thought said this, turned around and dashed back for her.

"Huh? Storm? Where are you-?" Wave looked back and slowed her Gear down, then smiled cheekily. "Oh… I see." she stopped her Gear and folded her arms. "Heh, what a miserable wreck. Hey, Jet…." she quickly looked over her shoulder and then back to where Storm was, "Eh…Jet?" she looked back over. He was still going, barely even noticing they weren't behind him. "JEEEETTTT!" Wave screamed and then face-slapped herself. "Ugh! He doesn't even notice the stop signs, why would he notice us?" she rolled her eyes and angrily dashed after him.

Amy remained in her pitiful state, looking down, when Storm dismounted his Gear and held it shyly to his side again. "Uh…um.." he looked down and then rolled his eyes slowly back to her. Amy looked up and surprisingly tried to compose herself for him.

"Oh.. uh… hi, Storm.. sniff." she wiped the tears away again, and sighed. "Ah, man. I must look like a mess… sniff." she smiled weakly to him.

"…. N-not at all…" he politely responded. "um.. May I sit?" he pointed to the bench.

"Oh, of course! Go right ahead…" she quickly scooted over, and his large frame sat on the bench, almost taking the whole spot up.

"…Did my advice not work..?" Storm asked, rubbing his board in front of him on his lap, and then looking down and slightly, every now and then, at her with his eyes.

"…No.. it worked.." she admitted, then looked away. "It's Sonic that didn't work out so well…" she closed her eyes, trying so hard not to cry in front of someone else.

"…Oh, Well-ah… he's missing out on a pretty pink hedgehog…" Storm remarked.

"Hehe~ your sweet, Strom. I wish half the men in this world were like you…" she leaned against his shoulder.

Storm's face burst into red again, but he quickly shook it off. "Uh-uh..uh-huh… Amy… um.. If you need a shoulder to cry on.."

"What?" she leaned up and looked at him, innocently.

"N-nothing!" he quickly waved his hands out in front of him and looked away, then he noticed in the distance Wave beating the heck out of Jet. "Hey! I know!" he got up, feeling really excited and happy. "Da-ha! It's my turn to cook for the gang today, but I'm not very good. In fact, we're all not that great at cooking… I could use some help." he offered, then smiled widely. "I bet you're the best cook around!" he spread out his arms really wide, holding his Gear in one hand. Quite an impressive show of strength too, considering the Gear weighs a lot, due to it being a heavy-type and all.

"R-Really? I love cooking!" Amy instantly cheered up. "I don't mean to brag or nothing… but I do make a good meal." she winked and then smiled, kicking her feet to show her excitement in this new development as well. "May I be your co-chief?"

"Absolutely! Please?" he offered her his hand. She giggled and took it, since he was helping her down. "I-uh.. Don't have my Gear with me right now though…" she fiddled with her dress.

"Oh.. Not a problem! Besides, I'm sure cooking will make the pain go away." he stepped up onto his board, grunting as he did so. Then wobbled a bit on it, getting his balance, "WWWWooaahhh~" Amy laughed, and then he did too. "What should we make?" he asked, as he offered her his hand again, and helped her get on the front of the Gear.

"Hmm… what were you planning to make?"

"Pizza… oh, but.. We can change it! If you don't like it…" Storm pointed his two pointer fingers toward each other, blushing and seeming very shy with her on his Gear.

"That sounds great! I'd love to make pizza!" she smiled cutely and held on to arm for balance. He blushed deeper again, but just closed his eyes and moved his Gear forward.

"-AND THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR TEAM BEHIND! YOU UNGRATIFUL LITTLE- oh?" Wave had just pounded Jet's head for the 80th time before she saw Amy rose on Storm's board. He passed her with a wave and a huge go-lucky grin as Amy had a sweat drop on the side of her face and just raised her hand to her. "Well.. Al-be… he's got a date tonight." Wave smiled, then looked back to the beaten up Jet with swirls in his eyes, muttering moans of pain and confusion. "Hmph!" she let him fall to the ground and then folded her arms and looked away. "Not like you could ever get one with your personality!" she moved her board down to gather some Air and then dashed off after Storm and Amy.

"H-hey..wahahah…wait for me!" Jet got up quickly, wobbling and then he shook his head to get his bearings straight before dashing off after them after getting back on his Gear.

In the kitchen, Amy was given a apron and she tied it tightly around. Storm tried to get his on, but was having trouble reaching behind his back to get it. Amy giggled and helped him tie it. "there! Now were ready to go!"

"Yeah! Du-haha." Storm seemed really happy. Together, they were able to make the dough, and she taught Storm how to make the perfect circle with it by flinging it into the air. Sometime it hit his face though, but Amy laughed and laughed, and Storm would lift the dough up slightly to peek at her expression, then laugh as well. They made the sauces and cheese and got everything they need for ingredients. Amy wrote her own recipe down for him, and he tried to pour all the appropriate measures into the mix.

"okay, now we wait for it to rise." she put the dough in the oven and waited patiently, smiling like a doll and dusting off the powder on her apron. "You know, Storm. You're a great friend. I can't think of anytime I had someone help me out of my lonely state before. At least, not like this." she walked over to the counter, getting the next step out and done with. "I used to cook for Sonic all the time… heh… he used to come by my home and eat when he was really hungry. But these days he's always off fighting bad guys.. He doesn't seem to notice me anymore.."

Storm looked back at Amy, and then down. He scratched his head, trying to think of the best way to put this. "Well… thank you, Amy. Hey… um… you know.. I can't understand why you hang out with a guy like that… who doesn't seem to care much about you and all.."

Amy quickly turned around with a glare in her eyes that made Storm jump back slightly, "Sonic does to care about me!" she stated firmly, not wanting Storm to say bad stuff about him to her. "He's just…just… a boy is all." she turned around and sighed. "Sorry.. It's just.. He's a good guy… really he is. He a hero, he's meant to save the world and fight the battles most would just run away from. I might not understand him completely… but I won't say he's a horrible guy. Even he needs someone to love him." she turned around to face Storm, "And I will always be that someone."

Storm saw the sincerity in her eyes, and knew he couldn't win, "Your so strong, Amy. Your so.. Scarily strong…"

"Scarily?!"

The oven dinged after awhile, and the duo brought the home cooked pizza to the hungry birds waiting at the dinner table.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Jet had his legs up on the table and his hands behind his back, until the two came in.

Wave rolled her eyes and looked sweetly to Amy, "Thanks, I don't think we've had good food in decades."

"Ha! Don't say anything you'll regret later, Wave." Jet challenged, and Amy puffed up her right cheek in offense to it.

"I assure you, rogues. Me and Storm's pizza will not disappoint you." she stated boldly.

"Well, We'll see about that!" Jet took a big piece, and bit down on it. Chewing for a moment, and looking up at an angle as he did. Suddenly his eyes lit up with stars, and he started gorging himself with the pizza. "It's like.. Like.. Paradise in my mouth!"

Wave had never seen him pig out in such a happy way in her life. She had a sweat drop on the side of her face as she eyed the remaining pizza. It was going like wildfire, so she had to pick one up quickly. She took a bite, and her eyes lit up too, "JUMPING CRICKETS, that's good! Well done!" she stuffed her face too.

Storm and Amy both smiled and then looked at each other, a high five was called for, and it arrived smoothly on time.

After the feast of delicious pizza was done, the whole gang escorted Amy out. "Gee, I will never know a better dish.. Than your guys." Wave licked her feathery fingers.

"You can come back anytime! Hehe, as long as it's to cook." Jet rubbed his belly and smiled giddily.

"If you ever need us.." Storm said concerning, it was getting dark, and he was obviously worried about her.

"I'll let you know, and don't worry. I'm thinking of heading over to Knuckles's floating Islands. I don't really feel like going home right now.. But thanks anyway, Storm. You really did me a favor there." she gave him a big hug and then walked out, "Bye, guys!" she cheerfully waved them a friendly goodbye and went her way. As she did, Wave slowly shut the blimps door and lifted the platform back up as they took off.

"So..? How'd it go, sweety?" She asked Storm, who sadly sulked away with slow steps to his room, slouching the whole way. "Ah… poor guy.."

"What? How did what go? The pizza was great! What more is there?" Jet said, and then was tiptoeing sneakily to the kitchen, "Which reminds me, there might be more in the kitchen…"

Wave grabbed the collar of his neck and pulled him back up to her face, "ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING HERE?! Geez, I mean, you could be watching the 2013 super bowl and the lights go out and YOU STILL WOULDN'T NOTICE!" Wave screamed in his face. "the poor guy's suffering, can't you see that? At least try and be sensitive. He really liked her…" Wave looked back to Storm, who had his head up against the outside wall of his room, right next to it's doorframe.

"Wa-wait, he LIKED her? What's to like? She's that blue hedgehog's anyway. And even he doesn't notice her THAT much…" Jet stated, as Storm grew angry and ran up to Jet, pointing his finger menacingly at him.

"Now see here, Jet! She's the kindest, cutest, and most loving creature in this whole world! And Sonic's REAL lucky to have someone so devoted to him as she is! Why, if I had a chance… I would treasure every bit of affection she would give to me! He's lucky, but he doesn't deserve his luck…he doesn't know how wonderful and amazing he's got it. He doesn't know his own luck." Storm slowly backed down, and walked solemnly away into his room, closing the door lightly.

"Aw, Storm… Storm!" Wave ran into his room, and then poked her head out to growl at Jet, "See what you did!" and then disappeared to comfort Storm.

"…Wait.. You were serious?!"

Amy hoped on the train and rode all the way to the mystic ruins. Once there, she climbed all the way to the floating islands, glad she was able to make it. She knew she couldn't get past Knuckles, the eternal guardian of the master emerald. But as her and rouge liked to joke, it seemed like the two were eternally married. The only reason she was here was to see if Sonic would notice her absence. Maybe he would even miss her, and go looking for her. She had to see her worth to him, and she couldn't think of any other way to do it. As she sliently walked past the shrine of the master emerald, she tried to head more into the dense forest to hide and wait for Sonic to find her.

Knuckles had his eyes closed, arms folded, looking rotten and angry at something. When Amy only made three steps to the side, his eyes shot open and she whimpered in fright, flinching. "Hey!" he pounced up, and she flipped her lid and fell over. Freaking out, she tried to explain why she was there,

"I come in peace! I'm only here to look around a bit.." she slightly lied, awkwardly giving him a smile.

"….Huh..? Oh, are you?" he lifted up his fist, and when he noticed it was just Amy he folded his arms and gave her a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I'm not here to separate your from your wife or anything." she stood up and dusted the dirt off her dress.

"M-MY WIFE?! What are you talking about!? Don't tell me your in league with Rouge now are you?!" typical Knuckles, getting his tantrum out of the way for today. And of course, falling victim to other's jokes.

"Haha, just playing with ya, Knuxy. Now, I'll be on my way-" she was about to move before Knuckles stopped her by saying,

"Ya know, it's dark out. I'm sure Sonic would want you safe and sound back at your own place." Now, Knuckles was only saying this cause he knew on a regular day Amy wouldn't argue with him on anything about Sonic's good nature toward his friends. But today… was not a regular day.

"…." she stopped moving, and looked down at the ground. "No… I'm sure the wind has forgotten all about me…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Knuckles didn't pick that up, but the emerald sure did. The master emerald glowed slightly, showing it had picked up on the emotions within Amy. Knuckles turned around but Amy spoke again, so he didn't have time to understand it's reaction.

"I'll just be here for awhile… there isn't anything dangerous on this island anyway. And the choas here are so cute! I'll be fine!" she put on a smile and ran off.

"Uh.. Well okay.. But I'm sure Sonic'll be concerned!" he called off after her. "At least I am.. Your always being reckless, but not like this." he muttered the last part to himself. The master emerald glowed again, but dimmer. Knuckles turned around and held up his hands, trying to understand the power. "Huh? This is negative chaos energy, where would the master emerald pick that up from?" he seemed confused, so the master emerald showed a faint picture of Amy running through the forest, and something noticing her in the roof of a tree, and following speedily after her. "Huh..? What's that?" Knuckles blinked as he looked deeper. "Eh, it's probably Sonic. He's always skimming by my radar. Aw, whelp. That explains why she's here I guess." he turned around and sat back down, yawning and putting his hands behind his back and putting one foot over the other. "It's kinda strange how that girl can find him so easily though. Heh, almost as easily as finding danger, HAHA!" he rubbed under his nose and then burst out into quick laughter to himself before dozing back off.

Amy walked into the middle of the chao field, a pleasant little haven for the chao who visited and made there home here on the Angel island. "Hello, cuties~" Amy greeted them, sitting down near a small group of them. 'Maybe they can cheer me up a bit, at least I won't be lonely right?'

"Chao? Chao chao!" the chao greeted her well, and they all bounced lightly up to her, wanting to be pet.

"Hehe, aww~! Your so cute! There, there. There's enough love for everyone!" they all kinda packed around her, jumping on her legs and trying to be pet. They didn't realize she had only two hands so they really dog-piled her. "H-hey, offph! No climbing, ah! Okay, okay, now aunty Amy has to get up." Amy got up and dusted herself off, the Chaos all grinned happily and then went there merry way, seeing as she wasn't going to pet them so much anymore. She found a tree near the ruins where the chaos gathered around a fountain and sat down there, flopping down and sighing. "Now all I have to do is wait for Sonic to find me… if ever he does…" she looked a bit tried, it was getting late, the sun was almost in position for it's setting, and Amy yawned in sign of her sleepiness.

A figure near her was staring at her through the trees, he peeked through an opening in the leaves and glared. Then, dashing down, he sneaked around her to the truck of where the tree was that she was leaning on.

"….If only Sonic could just tell me what he's feeling… and not hide it so much… I just want to know what he's thinking…. And if he loves…" she couldn't say the last bit, it was to much right now. He had to love her, no, he has too! She's been in love with him for eight years! "he's just shy is all…" she stated firmly.

"Loves you? Is that what you were going to say? I don't really think it's shyness at all. It's just him not liking you in those regards."

Amy gasped and looked around, turning to look back, the figure had moved out of behind the tree trunk, where he was leaning with folded arms, and came into her view, staring at the chaos near the fountain ruins.

"S-shadow?" Amy said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's relaxing." he stated bluntly. "And you're here to complain about your relationship to Sonic,… right? Or was I reading the situation wrong?"

Amy blushed and looked away. 'How much did he hear?!'

"By your response, I'll conclude I was right." he looked over to her and then back at the chao, resuming his command on the conversation. "If you disagree so much with how Sonic treats you, in regards to how you wish to be treated in that affectionate kind of way, then why not move on to another suitable mate?" he asked, and Amy shot up quickly,

"What's that suppose to mean!? I love Sonic and that's that. If he can't love me the way I want him too, then I'll make him love that way!"

"…. So you refuse to love another?" Shadow deciphered. "Why do you fawn over him so much then? If he still hasn't been 'forced' into your will?"

"I'm not forcing Sonic… I'm just… I'm…" her ears bent back slightly, then she glared at him with frustrated confusion. "Why are you so against me and Sonic?!" she demanded.

"I am neither against nor for." he stated calmly, not letting her attitude affect him very much. "I'm simply thinking logically. Why do you love him, if he does not show any sign of loving you?"

"What would you know!?" Amy stomped on the ground, and looked away from him. Clinching her teeth together, she tried not to think about this words. "Sonic's like my Maria, okay?! For someone who doesn't even understand love, that's something to compare it too! But ten times more stronger and deeper!"

Shadow's eyes widened, and he quickly looked to her and then away. "I…I did not realize that…"

"No, no you didn't." Amy stated rudely, folding her arms to and almost looking the same way Shadow was. "How could you know how I feel.. Or anyone else for that matter…"

"Rose," Shadow turned to her, his eyes looking slightly more gentle than usual. "The more you cling to Sonic, the less you'll be able to live your own life. He is not your life, he is merely a being you placed all your hopes and dreams upon. Someone you cherish greatly. It is you who lives your life, and thinks for yourself, and chooses your course of action. Not Sonic. He doesn't force you to do anything, and yet, you try to force him to do everything for you." Amy's eyes shook in sorrow at hearing Shadow's words. "I had to let go of Maria… you should let go of your Maria too." shadow continued, then looked away from Amy as she cried.

"I can't, Shadow…. I can't… I love him… even if.. If…" she couldn't say the last part, it was to painful, she would break down if she heard those final words,

"If he doesn't love you back."

Amy dropped to the ground, crying like she had been holding it in for generations. She felt her heart sink to the pits of misery as she couldn't stop crying a river.

'The Rose petal couldn't fly, she didn't want to even try. If she couldn't belong to the Wind, and it to her, then what was the point of her existence? She loved the Wind, and she could never forget the feeling of soaring, the feeling… of loving the Wind.'

(Whew~! That was fun to write! A lot just happened for poor Amy, haha! It's good to have such 'great' friends huh? Anywho, my family was watching the super bowl behind me, and I was right on the part with Wave yelling at Jet again, so I had to include the whole 'lights out at the super bowl' thing. XD hope you understood the 'in real life' joke there. Poor, poor baby. I haven't even explained what's happening to Sonic right now either! Haha! That's chapter 3 I think. The Wind's point of view, I suppose. Anywho, until next time! Please review and love this story ;u; cause I love you who do. Bye~ till next time on!- Rose Petals in the Wind!)


	3. When the Wind looks back

When the Wind looks back

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(0-0 woah, so.. This is intense! people are reviewing me! T-T dude, so. Happy. Right. Now. This will be the final chapter, sadly, but thank you for supporting me! Please, if you loved this story, I have plenty more where that came from~ check out my other Sonamy stories by clicking my name at the top! Love ya! And thanks for reading! ^^ )

That night, Sonic rested upon a tree's limb, hands behind his back, eyes closed, and one leg hanging off the tree. He wasn't really asleep yet, but only really resting his eyes. The wind blew gently, and he squinted his eyes further.

Suddenly, on this very day, a gust of powerful wind flew by the rose. She wondered, "What was that?" and all of a sudden, her petals flew off after it! One by one. At first, she didn't know what to think of it, then she noticed, she was in the wind.

He slowly opened his eyes, but just barely, looking thoughtfully forward, with a sense of sadness in his eyes.

She was flying! She was soaring over mountains, streams, and shores. She was literally being lifted to new lands and going on adventures here and there! She was so happy, she danced in the wind, almost like thanking it for letting her be taken with it on this freedom voyage.

He sighed and got up, placing an arm on his raised up leg, and stopping the other one from swinging below him. He looked down, recalling the story further in his mind… Amy's voice particularly lingered in his memory. He began recalling the little pink hedgehog he once knew as 'Rosie the Rascal' and how he really had just swept her off her feet, and carried her away to a safe haven… but for Amy, he knew that haven was his arms…. But for him.. It wasn't the same thing…

But then… The rose petals suddenly floated uneasily to the ground, as the wind became gentler, and let them fall…" Amy closed her eyes again and moved her head back in front of her. "She called to the wind, "What happened? Where are you going? What have I done?"

"Nothing… you've done nothing wrong, Amy…" he let his head lean back and hit the tree's trunk, closing his eyes again.

but the wind carried on…

"You really think I would carry on..? Without you?" Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of the tree, a little 'bong' noise with his leap. He fell to the ground, and the moment his feet touched earth, he dashed through the land. A silent break in the world's natural order, as he sped past fields, mountains, and plains.

The wind moved on, and the rose petals were left to dream of the next day, when the wind would carry them away again, and not leave them stuck there forever.

"Enough….ENOUGH!" he jumped in the air, dodging a pitiful fall where the earth split in two, and landed on the other side. With one leg out first, it only took him a moment to recover as he sped off again. "I've never left you… you know that." he clinched his teeth. "I could never leave you… as long as you call me your hero… I will never stop protecting you."

In Tails workshop, a doorbell was heard and Tails quickly got off his knees from fixing up the Xtornado, his pride and joy, to rush to the door and answer it. "Hello? U-uh… Sonic?"

Sonic stood there, leaned against the door frame to the left, looking straight before looking to Tails. "We need to talk…" he walked in, not acting his usual self at all. This worried Tails as he quickly shut the door and ran to his computer desk, sitting in his comfortable chair, "What's up?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's…Well, it's…ugh." Sonic seemed about to say something, even took a step towards Tails, hand reaching out as if ready to declare something, but he quickly stopped himself and swiped his hand through his blue spines on his head.

"..? Uh.. Sonic. Haha, I can't really help you if you don't tell me what's going on." the Fox boy innocently explained and hopefully encouraged as he swung his legs to and fro to make his chair swing back and forth. He looked happy to help, seeming to want to get away from laboring so diligently on his prized machine.

"…Amy… it's Amy." Sonic finally spat out, and then fell hopelessly on Tails's couch, back first, and groaning in annoyance. "What'd you do to her..?"

"What? I didn't do any- ohhhh~" he smiled, "So, she tried something I said?"

"Yeah… and it was a bit of a shocker too… until I figured out it was you. Hey, what gives, huh? Since when do you give out love advice to teenage, drama prone, girls?" Sonic complained and questioned while all the while on his back and laying on the couch.

"….What exactly did she do..? And besides, I know I'm no 'expert' or whatever, but I do know you pretty well. And she seems to be trying harder these days… I'd hate her to try something that was just TO much,… you know?" Tails spun his chair over to the living room, since his computer room was right next to the living room anyway, along with the kitchen.. And his bedroom… in fact to be honest his home was rather small, so all the essentials of a house we're kinda squished together.

"Heh… well, it's not what she did. that was fine and all… but it's what she said." he explained. He looked more serious now, as Tails noticed, and was really about to say something meaningful and from the heart. It wasn't usual for Sonic to be having emotional problems, so Tails did what any respectably friend would do, and listened carefully. While quietly snickering to himself at how vulnerable Sonic seemed to be from just one 'advised flirt' that Amy had done or tried out.

"…She said I was her.. Wind." he explained, almost angrily spitting out the words. He turned over to his stomach, not wanting to look at Tails as he pretty much felt like he was in counseling anyway. He took a pillow and pulled it under his chin, hugging it closely to himself with a tight grip as his eyes shifted back and forth rapidly, remembering the events of today. "And she said she was a Rose, whose petals took flight in a gust of wind. But the wind abandoned her… and left her to riot in a park where she was trampled on, forgotten, and unloved…"

Tails looked a bit confused by Sonic's words, and then, in disbelief, chuckled out a faint, "wha.. What? Did she tell you a story or something? I didn't tell her to do that.."

Sonic's eyes widened, as he quickly got up and looked back at Tails, "No..?"

"No, I just told her to keep her distance and not be so 'touchy, feely' with you." Tails tried to put two and two together. "So.. You feel bad? Or, uh… guilty? About what she said?"

"No.. not guilty.. I feel… sympathy…" he turned back around and flopped back on the pillow, then raised himself again and slammed his face into the pillow. "Ugghhh…." he moaned into it. "THIS GIRL HAS NEVER BEEN SO DEEP IN HER LIFE! WHY ALL THE SUDDEN?! SHE SUDDENLY JUST, I don't know, SPATS OUT THIS 'FEELY', 'Oh, I'm so lonely and forgotten…', STUFF AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE IT!" he raised himself back up and started ranting, getting up and walking back and forth across the room, then he flops himself right back down on the coach, "It's exhausting, Tails! I mean, I've taken care of this girl for many, many long years now. How could she think I would be so cruel? I just like my freedom! I'm not the bad guy!" he quickly got up and almost seemed to try and convince Tails of this, or beg him to believe him. He moved to the edge of the couch, still on his knees but looking like he was just gonna leave the premises any minute.

"S-sonic… c-calm down…" Tails gently placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and pushed him back down, making Sonic relax and sit. But Sonic didn't get relaxed, instead, he just gave Tails and humorous glare and then pouted while folding his arms. "I think I know how your feeling right now… you don't like thinking that you're the guy whose done wrong to her. The 'bad' guy… but I will admit.. You kinda do give her the cold shoulder…"

"Your not helping, Tails." Sonic butted in. "And come on, you know I need my space. I'm just… not ready for a serious relationship right now… is that so bad?" he shrugged his shoulders out, in an asking kind of way.

"Well… no. but you could at least indulge her a bit…" Tails tried to think up another way for Amy to feel the love she's been desiring so much, but also have Sonic not be so uncomfortable and feel like he's freedom is being jeopardized by Amy's wild feelings around him. "Wait! That's it!" he suddenly had an idea. Leaping from his chair, he ran over to his computer. "Sonic, I have a way for you to give Amy the attention she needs, and still stay 'close' friends."

Sonic looked at him incredulously, but decided to give it a shot anyway, since there was nothing else he could think of. However, he knew one way or another, he didn't want to leave Amy and his friendship like this… he had to make it right, even if he really didn't want to plunge into her fantasies…

Shadow walked with Amy's zombie-like self, he was actually just ready to move on, but Amy followed after him, walking like the living dead and not saying a word. But when she looked up, her eyes were full of tears and it was apparent she wanted a shoulder to cry on. "S-..shadow…" she cried out his name, helplessly, almost to a comedic state. She reached out for him, chibi tears flooding out her eyes, "SHADO-OFPH!"

She had leapt toward him, but he stopped her with his outstretched hand, "Rose… cease from finding comfort in your self pity from me…" he almost growled out. "I do have other things to attend too…"

"Like what?" Amy moved out of his hand, her nose runny and her eyes as wide as they fit in her sockets. She obviously was a mess, she need someone to just hold her and let her cry, but Shadow was the last person in this universe to go to for 'closure'.

"Enough of this mopping!" He moved away from her, after doing a false swipe in the air to remove her from him, which ended up her stumbling back until she fell on her rear-end.

"W-wait! Shadow!"

"If you desire your heart to be full again, then why not confront Sonic on this matter? Just ask him for his feelings in return of yours." he glared and was about to dash off, when Amy grabbed his Ankle, "What?!" he twitched and looked down, his head sweating with the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Bu-but… what if he… what if he.." she reached a shaking hand up to him.

"E-enough of this! How many times do I have to-"

She quickly got herself up and embraced him, leaving Shadow to stand there and look like a deer in headlights. "..R…Rose..?"

"Shadow.. I.. I really need you…. I don't want to be abandoned again…" She buried her head in his shoulder, and her hair covered her face. Shadow looked back to her, and then for a moment his aggression left him, and he sighed. Shifting his body to a relaxed state, he quickly gave in and raised his hand to her head.

"….I'm really.. Not good at this.. 'Helping' thing.." he looked away from her, not sure if what he was doing was even really helping her right now.

"No, no… it's fine.. Your doing great." she smiled and actually giggled lightly. "This is fine…"

"Am I… ehem… interrupting anything..?"

Amy and Shadow both lifted there heads up, seeing a dark blue figure in the vast darkness of the night, slowly walking over to them. The figure gave a brief chuckle and then wiped his finger underneath his nose, "Cause uh… I can come back. But I'd rather not have too.."

"S-Son-" before Amy could continue, Shadow had plugged her mouth his hand, stopping her from speaking further.

"So… now you wish to pick up the fallen petals…"

Sonic twitched, and looked like he was ready to suddenly fight, but unsure of why. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Heh, I don't know what you did to her, but she seems to be in dire need of aid." Shadow moved Amy behind him, and looked back at her over his shoulder, whispering to her, "Stay back, I want to make him fight for you."

"What?! Why? Shadow.." Amy was confused, but Shadow just looked back at Sonic, but kept his face near hers as he turned around.

"To make him realize… how much you really mean to him…" Shadow moved a quill from her face, making Sonic twitch yet again.

"Hey! I don't believe you were invited to this little get to together… I really just want to talk to Amy.." Sonic stated, and placed his hands on his hibs, defiantly.

"Heh," Shadow turned slightly around to him, "Funny, how the guest get here before the main event does. Besides," he turned back to Amy. "I believe you are no longer needed, hero."

"W-what?!" Sonic looked surprisingly furious, even to himself, but he was mostly worried about Amy…

"Perhaps it's time for you to move on, Amy… to a 'darker' taste in life." he suddenly lifted her up on his shoulder, making her squeal in fright.

"S-shadow?! What are you doing!?"

"Hey! Put her down!"

"I don't see a tag on her…"

"She doesn't need one! Let her go!"

"Catch her then, force me to surrender her to you."

"What…?! This is outrageous! Shadow, why would you-?"

"Let's find out who the real alpha male of this pack really is!"

Shadow dashed off, and Sonic quickly followed after him, "Wait! Shadow! Grr….-

Give me back my Rose!"

'As the wind cased the mighty storm cloud, which took the lonely Rose petal, and flew her off into strange winds and lands. The powerful wind, returning to find her taken by the storm cloud, roared in defiance. "No other wind shall have what I have taken first! The rose is mine! And mine it shall always be!" But the deceivingly jealous storm cloud just snickered at the lowly wind, and it rained a furious battle against it. Thunder broke the silence, as the Rose petal was confused and terrified, but would the wind really save her? Or was it only pride that held him close to her life….'

(LOL, I TROLLED YOU! Not the last chapter xD I decided it was WAY to long to be just one last chapter. So the last one will be the end. Again, hopefully, lol. Please review so I can be motivated to make another one! Love ya, and stay tuned for some more exciting drama on, 'Rose Petals in the Wind'!)


	4. Rose Petals in the Wind Story Ends

Rose Petals in the Wind (End)

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(Okay, so for reals now, this is the end. -telling myself this too, lol- I really was shocked at the comments I got from readers too. I'm happy you all had so many feels! And be prepared, there are plenty left! Haha! In this rap-up of a chapter, I hope you'll cry, swoon, and rejoice with are favorite characters! Thanks for reading! And please read many, many more of my Sonamy stories~ I'll try not to disappoint! ^^ )

Shadow weaved in and out of the forest, Sonic right on his tail the whole while long. The night was young, and so was the energy, but Amy just kept looking back to Sonic's determined face. 'Is he really… trying to save me… for the right reasons..?' she tried not to doubt him, but the events of this odd day had her swimming in heart break. Was the Wind going to reclaim his friend? Or was he going to reclaim his true love? Either way, Amy wanted to get off of shadow's shoulder, the position was killing her stomach!

"Offph! Okay, Shadow. We had are fun and laughed about it. Now I think it's time for me to-"

"Hush, he's gaining on me…" Shadow took a quick look back, seeing Sonic bounce off and use the tree's to gain momentum on Shadow. "Tck, he's really stubborn…"

"Well, we want him to get me,…. Right?" Amy looked at little confused and slightly suspicious at Shadow. While hoping it was just Shadow getting the better of Sonic, Amy tried to lift herself up off his shoulder for a moment, but the second she did she was instantly flown off by the wind power of Shadow's dash.

"Amy!" he called back, moving to a halt and skidding as he tried to turn around.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed as she was about to hit the ground with a lot of force.

"AMMYYY!"

She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt two arms embrace her. She opened her eyes, and she was spinning within a blue spin dash attack. Sonic landed on the ground with a, "Phew, Close one." as he wiped off some sweat from his head. He then looked kindly down to Amy, "You alright? Little rose?" he teased.

"S-Sonic…" Amy felt like she was falling in love all over again, why did he have to be so cool?

"Amy…" Shadow slowed in front of the two, looking a bit disappointed in himself. "Why did you do that?!" he angrily spit out. "You could of gotten yourself serious injured.."

Amy was about to respond but Sonic flung an arm out in front of her, after standing up and facing Shadow. "It's not really your concern about Amy's safety,… it's mine." he stated firmly. "And besides, Amy's loyalty to me is uncanny, she probably just wanted to get to me. She's gutsy like that, and although I don't always like her getting into trouble so much…" he rolled his eyes back to her, making her look down in embarrassment. "As long as she needs me, I'll always be there to catch her when she falls."

Amy's mind raced back to the story she had created, about the Wind and the Rose Petals, she felt Sonic had rewritten the middle of the story. Where the Petals had fallen, but this time, the Petals were saved. Her heart rejoiced silently as a fresh new smile came to be on her face. "Sonic… I'll always need you…" she whispered, mostly to herself but hoping Sonic could hear her.

"…I know…" was all Sonic said, before turning around with a matching grin on his face to hers.

"I know."

Shadow clinched his teeth, but then seemed to calm down as he let a sigh come out. "Heh, foolish creatures. You don't know when to stop hurting each other, cause you keep healing yourselves as well… an endless cycle. How is it anyone can live in this continuous round of joy and sorrow?" he asked, keeping his head down and eyes closed, a unwilling smile on his face.

"That's life, Shadow. Ups and down, pros and cons. But the periods of life are different, sometimes… well, sometimes your flying in the wind," Sonic began, looking back to Amy while speaking before looking to Shadow again. Amy's head lifted straight up to him, listening now more intently then ever. "Other times, you fall and are trampled on by the feet of this world… however, that doesn't mean you can't fly again. The Wind never forgets a friend."

Amy almost felt like crying.

"And Roses never forget what they love."

Amy finally let her tears fall, lowering her head, she realized Sonic finally understood her feelings and how she felt for him. And finally, finally! she understood his.

"Hmph, well put Sonic, although I don't quite get all of it… I see the person who needed to get it the most, did." Shadow slowly turned around, "Just don't bruise the Rose again, it's a pain to have to nurture it back to health again…" he added, before dashing off into the night.

"Heh, who does that guy think he is, huh? Telling me how to treat you, peh!" Sonic ranted a bit before turning around to Amy, seeing her crying he suddenly got worried and bent down to her level. "H-hey, Amy… yo-your not hurt are you? Was it something I said? I'm sorry… please don't hit me with your hammer…" he begged the last part, the rest was truly authentic. He was concerned, but Amy just wiped her eyes and looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"No, haha, don't say your sorry…-sniff-… I'm happy."

Sonic smiled even more, hearing her words.

"Well, that's good…" he wiped some of her tears away too, making her giggle at his gesture. "Which brings me to the topic I wanted to discuss to you about…" he suddenly got a little more serious as he got up from bending down and walked out toward a cliff near them, looking at the moon slightly rising in the sky. "Tails gave me an idea… and I think you'll like it.." he turned with that cocky smile on his face again, less like the caring one he had on before.

"W-what is it?" Amy grew slightly excited but also a little curious. She hoped it wasn't another talk on 'keeping your hands to yourself' or something like that.

"Amy… what would you say to a deal?" he looked to her with a proposition, and waited for her response.

"A-a deal? What kinda deal?" now she was intrigued.

"How about a deal, that allows you and me to be… oh let's say… 'better acquainted' without the worry of the world on us. You know, I am a hero, and I have a duty to uphold." he suddenly turned around, "and an image…" he muttered silently before turning back around to her.

"How would you say to being my 'secret' girlfriend?"

Amy's mouth dropped.

"There is a catch….So, don't get too excited.."

Amy shut her open mouth.

"If I am to have you, and you to me. I have a series of 'request' as it will."

Amy knew what this was, and she pouted. This was the 'No touchy, feely; Hands to yourself, don't hug me in public, etc.' speech. But for once in her life, she didn't mind hearing it again…

A few days, The gang had heard that Eggman was up to no good again. And so, Sonic the hedgehog was on the scene! The battle had subsided and Eggman was having his tissy-fit about losing again…

"No, NO, NO! how could I possibly have lost again!?" typical tantrum, as expected. Just like any ordinary day…

"I mean, my last plan was flawless, but you skipped out on me, Sonic!? Where were you anyway?! don't you know how disappointed I was? In fact, you've been ditching me a lot lately.. What's occupying your time all of a sudden, Sonic?" Eggman grew suspicious, but Sonic just rubbed his finger under his nose and winked to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Egghead. But I'll tell you one thing, it's a lot better than trashing your worthless scrap metal around." he teased, making Eggman flip off into another rant again.

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails came whirling over, and landed a little ways away from him. "That was awesome!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, buddy!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up, and Tails smiled warmly at the compliment.

"Heh, easy as always." Knuckles added, pounding his fist together. "But, uh… Hey, Sonic… should you be taking off about now..? 'You know who' will be running up any minute now.." Knuckles warned Sonic, but both Sonic and Tails just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, yes. That. The creature whose name shall never be spoken of around me. I best be off then." Sonic teased humorously, finding it funny that Knuckles hadn't caught on yet, however, it was a secret, and it was great that Eggman didn't know about it either.

"Wh-what? What's so funny, Tails?" Knuckles looked really confused as Tails just laughed and laughed.

"Oh, haha, nothing, Knuckles. Nothing at all~" he cutely put his hands behind his back and walked away, acting innocent and unknowing.

"SOOONIIIICCCC!"

Amy rose braced herself, usually, when she called, a figure would be running away from her. But these times… were quite different then then…

A gust of wind picked up, and Amy saw only a blurr, sweeping her off her feet as she giggled, and raced off to catch the last minutes of sunset together.

As the two landed, Sonic plopped down on her lap, yawning. "Had a good day..?"

"Long, waiting for you…" Amy slightly whined, but only playfully.

"Aw, come on. I have to trash Eggman's plots every now and again. It's not like my whole life is dating you here and there.."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You barely sit down with me, but when you do it makes up for the times you don't." she smiled and stroked his blue quills.

But now was the moment of truth, Amy had put this off for a while, and now she had to ask.

"Sonic…?"

"Y-ep."

"Do you…" Amy looked away for a moment, a blush coming on her face.

Sonic blinked his eyes for a moment, then realized what was happening and looked up at Amy, a little scared at what was coming…

"…" Amy sighed, and then changed her question. "Want to marry me, now?" she playfully asked.

"….heh." Sonic noticed the dodge, and at first was relieved, but then concerned. "No, no, I don't."

Amy pretend to be upset and pouted, trying to gently push him back on her lap but he got up.

"…Amy… ask." he sat next to her, looking into her eyes and making her feel slightly nervous for some reason.

"A-ask what? I already did-" Sonic placed a finger on her lips.

"No, the first question. Ask that one."

Amy began to blush and get even more nervous, why was this? This shouldn't be so hard… but after the few days of bliss, shouldn't she be able to ask this question with no fear?

"Don't worry, just ask it." Sonic reassured her, and took her chin to pull her face back up to his.

"…Ask me…"

"…Do… Do you love me..?

"I love you, Amy rose."

The sun had finally set, when the two shared there first, most precious, kiss.

And the Wind took the hurt Rose Petal, and because she never stopped believing in him, he never left her side. And thus ends the story, however, the love will never end. For the two will never leave each others embrace again…

(AWWWW! The cuteness! It burns! Lol, so there you have it. THE END. FIN. GET OUT OF THE THEATER NOW. THAT'S ALL FOLKS. Please read some of my other Sonamy fan fiction, and do comment with reviews about what you thought of this chapter~ love ya! Bye bye~ till are next great adventure~ )


End file.
